Conventionally, in a load control device mounted in an automobile, whether a relay connecting a power supply and a load is in failure or not is diagnosed by driving the load and discharging the charge of a capacitor. PTL 1 and PTL 2 below describe techniques related to a failure diagnosis on a relay in a circuit that drives an electromagnetic load.